Sayaka Miki
Sayaka Miki is a main character from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, produced by Shaft and Aniplex and written by Gen Urobuchi. Backstory Sayaka and her best friend Madoka are students at Mitakihara Town Middle School. One day, they saw a new student are their school, named Homura, chasing and attacking a strange white cat-like creature. After chasing the creature into a bizarre labyrinth, it reveals itself as Kyubey, a magical being, and says that it wants to make contracts with Sayaka and Madoka. By making a contract with Kyubey, the girls each get one wish, at the cost of becoming magical girls. As a magical girl, they would have to fight witches, evil creatures that make humanity do things like commit murder. After having the job explained to them by a magical girl named Mami over several days, Sayaka accepted, and used her wish to heal the injured hand of a friend of her's, who's a violin player. Sayaka decided that she would use her new powers to protect everyone. Even after almost being killed by a veteran magical girl, Sayaka still continued to fight witches. However, she soon discovered from Kyubey that Soul Gems, the source of a magical girl's magic, are made of their actual souls. When Sayaka become a magical girl, her soul was removed from her body and placed inside of her gem. Not only that, but the witches that magical girls fought are actually other magical girls, who were overcome with despair and had their Soul Gems tainted. This revelation slowly made Sayaka more disillusioned with the world. She believed herself to be nothing but a soulless zombie, and even stopped bringing her Soul Gem to battles to feel less pain. However, this led to her not purifying it, and the despair she felt slowly corrupted it until Sayaka transformed into the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Powers & Abilities * 'Healing Factor: '''Due to her wish being used to heal someone, Sayaka gained a powerful healing factor as a magical girl. While most magical girls have regeneration abilities, Sayaka's are much more potent. She can heal missing body parts easily, regenerate from impalement, and even come back from injuries that are supposed to hospitalize her for three months like it's nothing. * '''Sensory Detachment: '''Sayaka eventually discovered a way to stop her from feeling pain at all. By magically detaching her senses, Sayaka completely blocks out her sense of pain. Combined with her regeneration, this lets Sayaka charge right through enemy attacks without fear of injury, becoming a berserker that's nearly impossible to stop unless her Soul Gem is destroyed. * '''Witch Summoning: '''Due to the Law of Cycles, Sayaka can now exist as both a magical girl and witch seperately, letting her summon her witch form at will from a nearby source of water, including her own spilled blood. Equipment * '''Cutlasses: '''Sayaka's main weapons are cutlasses which she can magically summon. They are very sharp, able to slice clean through witches with ease, and are useful as throwing weapons. Sayaka can summon as many of them as she wants. * '''Soul Gem: '''The source of Sayaka's magic, her Soul Gem is a gem made from Sayaka's removed soul. Without her soul in her body, Sayaka can take much more damage than a normal person without the risk of death, and combined with her healing factor, is much harder to take down than a normal magical girl. However, Sayaka needs to keep it close to her and make sure it doesn't break, or she'll die. Alternate Forms *'Oktavia von Seckendorff: '''Sayaka's witch form, which she originally turned into when overcome with despair and her Soul Gem was corrupted, though as of Madoka Magica Rebellion, she can change into Oktavia and back at will. As Oktavia, Sayaka gains a boost of power, can form a labyrinth around her to confuse enemies, wields a pair of giant cutlasses, can summon chariot wheels to use as projectiles, and can call familiars to fight for her. Feats Strength * Can easily cut down witches * Clashed with Kyoko, a veteran magical girl * Overpowered the witch Elsa Maria Speed * Moved fast enough to resemble a flash of light * Reacted to Homura's time-stopping powers * Keeps up with bullet-timers * Reacted to and sliced through most of Elsa Maria's familiars, which came at her from all sides Durability * Without her soul in her body, can survive large amounts of damage without dying * Can fight through and heal from impalement and dismemberment * Took an attack that should've hospitalized her for months and got back up * Healed from stabbing herself through the heart and tearing it out Skill * Killed many witches * Held her own against a veteran magical girl * Defeated Elsa Maria while being impaled and ripped apart by her branches Weaknesses * Dies if her Soul Gem breaks or gets too far away from her * Can still die if too little of her body remains from an injury * Headstrong and impulsive * Considered the physically weakest magical girl * Lacks self-preservation when blocking out pain CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses *VS Archer (Fate/stay night) - Archer's Profile Fun Facts * When Sayaka heals herself, a circle of musical notes appeared around her wounds, likely because the person she healed with her wish was a musician. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Witches Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Summoners